STAY
by Chrystal Slara
Summary: One shot, song fic, based on Sugarlands Song. Stay, Harry and Someone else. Harry Ginny established relationship. Baby, why don't you stay?


**Ok. So Draco Potter was singing in my head again, and this is the only way I can get him to shut up.**

**Also. I've been having problems with Fan fiction making everything I make bold or italicized, bold and italicized. So now the words of the song are bracketed by [s … [s and if you see the [s "…." [s then that means that it is the words to the song, and something the person is saying. **

**If you have any questions let me know.**

**Plot – by me and Draco Potter**

**Song- Sugarland's "stay"**

**Characters/World – J.K. Rowling**

**Lots of love-**

**Chrys**

[s I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall [s

She lay there in his arms. Her back pressed against his chest, and her hand was linked in his. She could feel his warm breath against the back of her neck. The clock on the wall read midnight.

[s And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call [s

"What did you tell Ginny?" she asked, hoping he had given an excuse to stay till morning. She hated being the other woman, but if this was the only way she could have Harry, she would take it.

[s It's just another call from home [s

"I told her I was working late and I'd be home around one… and that she shouldn't wait up."

It was funny for him to tell Ginny that she shouldn't wait up, she always waited up for him, she knew every time he walked through that door late.

[s And you'll get it and be gone [s

"Speaking of which. I should probably go… if I come home earlier then she'll be less suspicious."

[s And I'll be crying [s

His arms slipped from around her, and she felt the bed move as he got up. He failed to notice the tears streaming down her face.

[ s And I'll be begging you, baby [s

She sat up and turned to watch as he pulled his pants on. She looked at him and said one word.

"Stay."

[s Beg you not to leave [s

He turned around, "What?" he asked and she brushed the tears from her face.

"Stay… tell her that you… um… fell asleep at work… something, just stay with me tonight, _please."_

[s But I'll be left here waiting [s

"You know I can't, Love. She'll send a patronus after me, or an owl, or something."

[s With my Heart on my sleeve [s

He pulled his shirt over his head, and sat down on the bed to pull on his shoes. She climbed over the bed and sat behind him, hugging him and wrapping her arms around his front. She didn't have to say anything; he knew how much she cared for him.

[s Oh, for the next time we'll be here [s

"Next Friday?" he asked.

[s Seems like a million years [s

To her, it was forever. A week without him in her bed or in her arms. A week without his bright green eyes or black tussled hair.

[s And I think I'm dying [s

Her heart broke again as she said the words; "I'll be here as always."

[s What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me[s

As he left the room to go home she pulled the blankets up to her naked chest, and cried, hard. Her bed felt cold, and she was again alone. She looked toward the door and said the words that they had silently agreed not to say. "I love you, Harry."

[s Why don't you stay [s

One week later it was the same routine. She made dinner, they ended up in her bed, making up for lost time, but it was never enough.

[s I'm down on my knees [s

This time she let him see her cry. Maybe if he saw how he put the strongest person he knew to tears that he would understand better. He would understand just what he did to her.

[s "I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need" [s

She pleaded with these words. Hoping that maybe some how some way, they would make him stay.

[s When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
"Baby, why don't you stay" [s

He pulled her closer to him, holding her in his arms, her naked body against his clothed one. He slowly kissed away her tears, and held her as she cried. But she knew his attention wasn't solely on her, he was silently checking the clock next to the bed, attempting to make sure he got home before Ginny had a fit.

[s You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine [s

"I promise, love. Someday I'll be able to stay. One day, I won't leave here, I'll leave her, I promise."

Harry said this as he continued to hold her. He himself didn't even know if he could keep the promise.

[s But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting [s

She pulled out of his arms and stood up, walking across the room and pulling a robe around her body. She didn't believe him. Why "one day" why not today. What was holding him to Ginny?

[s Its too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share [s

So she asked him, "Why do I have to share you? Why can't you leave her now?"

"Why don't you stay"  
I'm down on my knees

She moved back towards him and kneeled at his feet looking up at him, his hands in hers, "Please, Harry."

[s "I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need" [s

[s When she calls you to go [s

His voice was strangled, he didn't know what he should do, he loved them both… why did she have to make things complicated. "I can't."

[s There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way [s

He stood up and stepped around her walking to the door, and he left. He left her in a puddle of tears and pain at the edge of her bed, "It wasn't supposed to be this way. I had you first. You were always mine… and then I lost you to her."

[s Baby, why don't you stay  
I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger [s

The next morning, she got out of bed. She realized that she couldn't do it any more. She went to her study and pulled out a long piece of parchment.

[s And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute [s

She dipped her quill into the ink. It was now or never. She had to do this, or else he would walk all over her for the rest of her life… and she couldn't do it any more

[s After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you[s

_Dear Harry, _

_I can't do this any more. I've given you every thing, and you in turn give everything you have to her. I've been by your side for too many years, and I can't play second fiddle any longer._

[s So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine [s

_This Friday, don't tell Ginny that you'll be home late… because you aren't welcome here any more._

[s Why don't you stay [s

_Stay with her. She obviously holds your heart, so there is no reason for you to leave her. _

[s I'm up off my knees [s

_I am done begging, I am done asking you to leave her. I can't do this anymore. _

[s I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need [s

_She will always come before me, and I can't live like that. I need someone who puts me first. You aren't that person. _

[s When she begs you not to go [s

Tell Ginny, that you won't be late home any more. Love her, Harry, don't leave, because you won't find yourself in my bed again. 

[s There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this ways [s

_This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. And from now on, it will never be like it was before.   
_

[s Baby, why don't you stay, yeah [s

_Stay with her, love her, cherish her. But most of all. _

_Stay. _

_Love – Hermione._

She attached the letter to her owl, and sent him off. She didn't cry this time. All of her tears for him were gone. She simply closed the window, and got on with the rest of her life.

Pet Draco Potter… he likes it, you like it… all you have to do is hit that little review button.

Have a good day. 


End file.
